Dziki fetysz Potty'ego w dziwkarskim Hogwarcie
by mazga
Summary: Cała szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie szaleje za sławnym wybrańcem i Złotym Chłopcem Gryffindoru - Harrym Potterem. Ponadto coraz więcej młodych czarowników i czarownic posiada bardzo lekkie obyczaje. Mimo licznych podbić każdego z nich, wszyscy marzą o zdobyciu Chłopca, Który Przeżył. Co z tego wyniknie? Zapraszam do czytania! PS: kanapka Harry'ego jest smaczna.


-Ron… -zaczął Harry szukając słów- Czy ty też zauważyłeś, że z roku na rok u nas w szkole jest coraz więcej… osób lekkich obyczajów?

-Hmm… To, że nakryliśmy na pewnych zabawach Snape'a i naszą Mionkę w sali eliksirów i Ginny z Wood'em na kanapie w pokoju wspólnym i Lunkę z Boot'em za choinką w Wielkiej Sali podczas świąt i Crabbe'a z Goylem za pomnikiem Szalonookiej Wiedźmy i Neville'a z Pansy w jednym z obrazów i McGonagall z Nott'em w jej gabinecie…

-Oraz Freda i George'a razem z Cho pod stołem w Wielkiej Sali i Seamusa z Deanem na twoim łóżku i Lavender z Umbridge w piwnicy Miodowego Królestwa i Zabini'ego z Tonks za chatką Hagrida i Cormaca z Krumem…

-Weź, przestań! –żachnął się Ron uciszając przyjaciela.- Mam wrażenie, że robili to specjalnie tak abyśmy to zobaczyli. Bardziej publicznych miejsc się nie dało?!

-Stary, jesteś jeszcze prawiczkiem, to zrozumiałe, że krępują cię takie tematy…

-A ty to niby co?! –krzyknął. Ronowi ciężko było krzyknąć na przyjaciela, zważając na jego cudowną twarzyczkę. Harry umilkł najwyraźniej szukając jakiejś ciętej riposty. Weasley wyprostował się i pełen satysfakcji ruszył na kolację do Wielkiej Sali. Potter wciąż się nie odzywał.

Ron pomaszerował na swoje miejsce przy stole Gryfonów. Głód ściskał mu żołądek od środka. Pochwycił czosnkową bułeczkę oraz udko kurczaka i ze smakiem zjadł. Obok niego siedziała Hermiona, która ku zdziwieniu wszystkich przez cały czas siedziała uśmiechnięta. Nawet nie zwróciła uwagi Ronowi, żeby nie mlaskał.

-A so ty taka sesliwa? –powiedział z jedzeniem w buzi.

-Możesz powtórzyć? –zasugerowała z nieznikającym uśmiechem na twarzy.

-Co ty taka szczęśliwa? –powtórzył po przełknięciu.

-Mam szlaban…

-I dlatego chodzisz z bananem na twarzy?!

-Z Flitwickiem… -znacząco popatrzyła na nauczyciela, który puścił jej oko.

Rona aż wzdrygnęło, kiedy wyobraźnia podsunęła mu, co mogłoby… Fuuuu! Ble ble ble ble! Co za fujka! Hermiona nadal z owczą gębą grzebała w dżemie wciąż patrząc dokładnie na Flitwicka.

Do sali wmaszerował Harry. Jak zwykle wszystkie spojrzenia skierowały się w jego stronę. Ron wcale nie uważał, że jego przyjaciel jest słodki. Jest niski, chudziutki, ma wąską, ale zgrabną twarz, mały, śliczny nosek pokryty nielicznymi piegami, idealne usta i te ogromne, zielone oczy… DOBRA, JEST PRZESŁODKI.

-Ruchałbym… -wszyscy z tępymi minami spojrzeli w stronę stołu Slytherinu.

-Crabbe… -powiedział Malfoy. –Wydaje mi się, że swoje komentarze wypowiadasz zdecydowanie za głośno.

Lecz mimo uwagi Dracona, wszyscy w duchu przytaknęli rację Crabbe'owi.

Mały Chłopiec Który Przeżył jak zwykle nic nie zauważając usiadł pomiędzy Ronem i Hermioną. Sięgając po kromkę chleba, jego palce styknęły się z ręką młodszej Gryfonki. Pisnęła, szybko cofnęła rękę i zaczęła dziko chichotać z koleżankami. Harry nawet na nią nie popatrzył, tylko wrócił do przygotowywania swojego przysmaku-kanapki z tuńczykiem i dżemem truskawkowym. Z uśmiechem zaczął rozsmarowywać ponad połowę miski dżemu na jednej kromce. Kiedy już sięgał po rybę w miejsce, gdzie zawsze stała, natknął się na pustkę. Tuńczyka nie było. Harry zaczął się rozglądać po całym stole, obchodzić go wokół i sprawdzać talerze, czy ktoś przypadkiem nie wyjadł jego pyszności. Niestety. Sprawcy nie znaleziono. A więc trzeba podejść jeszcze dalej. Obszedł wokół stoły Hufflepuff'u i Ravenclaw'u, lecz tam także nie znalazł obiektu pożądań, jedynie puste miseczki. Pozostało jeszcze jedno miejsce. Stół Slytherinu.

-Em… Przepraszam… Macie może tuńczyka? –spytał nieśmiało. Wszyscy Ślizgoni popatrzyli na niego surowo, lecz po chwili ich oczy zrobiły się takie maślane, jak nigdy. Harry stał tak przed nimi przez dłuższą chwilę, po czym ponowił pytanie.

-To macie?

Pierwszy zreflektował się Draco.

-Tuńczyka?

-Mhm.

-A no, mamy.

-Czy mógłbym?

-T… Nie. –ktoś musi zachowywać się jak przystało na Ślizgona.

-Dlaczego? –z niewiadomych powodów w tym momencie Harry stał się jeszcze słodszy.

-Bo to mój tuńczyk i będę z nim robił to, co mi się żywnie podoba. –powiedział z wyższością wstając i robiąc wszystko byle by nie patrzeć na Harry'ego.

-To dlaczego nie mógłbyś mi go dać?

Właściwie to mógłby oddać tuńczyka…

-Draco… Weź go tak tu jeszcze chwilę przetrzymaj… Zaraz będę miała orgazm… -wymruczała Pany nie odwracając wzroku od Harry'ego. Ten popatrzył na nią z wytrzeszczonymi oczami.

-Popatrzył na mnie! –krzyknęła na całą salę i gruchnęła o ziemię z błogim wyrazem twarzy. Draco w tym momencie był bliski dołączenia do Pansy. Teraz się zorientował, że wszyscy patrzą dokładnie na nich.

-A weź go… -mruknął zrezygnowany, po czym podał Złotemu Chłopcu miseczkę z rybą. Uśmiechnięty Harry niechcący musnął palcami dłoń Ślizgona biorąc naczynie, po czym w podskokach dotarł do swojego stołu. Draco z cudownym uśmiechem na twarzy odwrócił się do Ślizgonów. Nawet nie zwracał uwagi na zamieszanie wokół Pansy czy na wszechogarniające go chichoty. Delikatnie smyrgał swoją dłoń. Tą, której dotknął Harry.

-Masz? –spytał Ron.

-Ależ oczywiście. –stwierdził i nałożył całą zawartość miseczki na kanapkę. Teraz to była papka rybno-dżemna z chlebem. Taka, jaką uwielbiał.

Harry wszedł z Nevillem do pokoju wspólnego śmiejąc się w najlepsze z żartu Krukonów.

Zastali na fotelu Katie Bell z Seamusem w dość erotycznej pozycji. Harry pospiesznie zamknął oczy i starał się ignorować głośne pojękiwania natomiast Neville zaczął dziko chichotać podążając za przyjacielem.

-Harry, rozumiem, że się skrępowałeś… -zaczął.

-Oj, daj spokój. Po prostu w Hogwarcie jest zdecydowanie za dużo osób… lekkich obyczajów. –Neville zachichotał na to określenie.

-Wcale nie prawda. Można powiedzieć, że… Wszyscy… Uh, nie ważne. –odparł zrezygnowany po czym rozłożył się na łóżku Harry'ego. Złoty Chłopiec usiadł bokiem na jego brzuchu i zaczął się głęboko zastanawiać. W zeszłym roku pokonał Voldemorta. _Ambitnie. _I chyba tylko on nic na tym nie stracił_. Szkoda, że Snape okazał się tym dobrym. Zabiłbym go. Tak samo Dumbledore. Nic tylko dropsy i dropsy. Chciałbym mieć Mroczny Znak. Taki szpanerski. Ale by wszystkimi wstrząsnęło! No. I Neville wyprzystojniał. Bardzo wyprzystojniał. I teraz na nim siedzę. Ma wygodny brzuch. I Malfoy. Też się okazał tym dobrym. Ale jego bym nie zabił. Za przystojny. A Ron… Taki jak zawsze… Rudy i strasznie rasistowski. A Mionka… Dziwka… Właściwie z moich przyjaciół to w miarę normalny został tylko Neville i Luna. Przynajmniej kogoś mam._

Nagle poczuł palec Neville'a na swoich żebrach. Zaczął kręcić palcem małe kółeczka. Harry'm wstrząsnął dreszcz.

-Przyjemnie. –stwierdził.

-Wiem.

-Co teraz będzie?

-Jak to co?

-Będzie taki normalny rok szkolny? Bez Voldemortów i innych takich?

-Harry. Tu nigdy nie będzie normalnie. Zobaczysz. Jak nie Czarny Pan to Weasley'owe bliźniaki nam coś zgotują. –tu uśmiechnął się szeroko. Harry parsknął na jego określenie. Może faktycznie te lata będą już bez niespodzianek typu: 'łał, mój nauczyciel obrony przed czarną magią ma na głowie Voldemorta' albo 'puchar turnieju Trójmagicznego to świstoklik do Voldemorta, hura!' lub 'po zamku krąży przeogromny wąż zabijający spojrzeniem, jej!'. Cóż. Zapowiada się nudno.

Nagle do pokoju wparowali Fred i George dusząc się ze śmiechu. Trzasnęli za sobą drzwiami i po prostu rzucili się na podłogę głośno rechocząc.

-Co zrobiliście? –spytał od razu Harry.

-Do… -zaczął Fred. –Dolaliśmy Filch'owi…

-Amortencję…

-I…

-Pierwszą zobaczył…

-Cho…

Neville i Harry też się zaczęli śmiać, kiedy wyobraźnia podsunęła im na myśl jak to musiało wyglądać.

-Jak chcecie to idźcie zobaczyć, powinniście zdążyć… -powiedział George.

Harry zeskoczył z Neville'a i pociągnął go za sobą aż na korytarz. Przez pokój wspólny towarzyszyły im zazdrosne spojrzenia, ale nie zwrócili na to uwagi.

Tuż przy Wielkiej Sali zebrało się całkiem sporo osób. Wszyscy śmiali się w najlepsze z zrozpaczonej Cho uciekającej przed zarumienionym Filchem.

-Wróć do mnie, kochana! Wiesz, jak bardzo cię pragnę?!

-Pragniesz? –Chang natychmiast się zatrzymała. –Ile dasz?

-Wszystko! –krzyknął podekscytowany. Dziewczyna chwyciła go za rękaw i zrezygnowana wyszła do najbliższej sali lekcyjnej. Na korytarzu wybuchł gwar rozmów. Wszyscy krzyczeli jeden po drugim, że Cho to dziwka, ale żeby dawać woźnemu?!

-Co się tutaj dzieje?! –wszyscy rozstąpili się słysząc surowy głos McGonagall. Opiekunka Gryffindoru zawsze przerażała Harry'ego. Budziła respekt we wszystkich w około.

-Zadałam pytanie! –zagrzmiała chwytając się pod boki. Jedynie jakaś mała Puchonka wskazała ręką drzwi do klasy, gdzie chwilę temu zniknęła Cho z woźnym. McGonagall szybkim krokiem pomaszerowała do sali.

10 minut później.

-Rozumiecie to?! Sama McGonagall!

-Nie podniecaj się tak!

-Może pójdźmy po dyrektora?

-Po co, jeszcze i on tam zostanie!

Wszyscy uczniowie na korytarzu przekrzykiwali się nawzajem. Harry i Neville mieli niezły ubaw. Nagle z tłumu wyłonił się Draco Malfoy.

-O co chodzi? –zagadnął Harry'ego niby od niechcenia, ale tak naprawdę przez cały czas na niego zerkając. Ten zdziwiony tym, że Ślizgon w ogóle się do niego odezwał, w skrócie objaśnił sytuację. Malfoy jedynie kpiąco uniósł kąciki ust.

-Hogwart schodzi na psy. –mruknął. Harry przytaknął mu rację.

_Na Merlina, on jest taki cudowny!_ –krzyczał Draco w myślach co chwila zerkając na malutkiego Gryfona-_gdybym mógł, tak bym go przy sobie trzymał i nie puszczał i miałbym go tylko dla siebie! To by było coś! Ej! Przecież jestem Malfoyem! A Malfoyowie zawsze dostają to, czego chcą! Więc jeszcze zdobędę Potty'ego! Wszyscy zobaczą! Ja go będę trzymał za rączkę, ja będę mu nosił torbę z książkami, ja będę mu robił śniadanie, ja będę mu wsadzał do buźki kilogramy tuńczyka…_

Harry wychodząc spod prysznica zastał Neville'a leżącego w swoim łóżku czytającego książkę oraz Rona, Dean'a i Seamus'a grających w eksplodującego durnia. Przejechał dłonią po włosach jeszcze bardziej je czochrając i w samym ręczniku owiniętym wokół pasa pomaszerował do swojego kufra. Szybko ubrał bokserki i za dużą szarą koszulkę po Dudley'u. Dopiero teraz zorientował się, że jest obserwowany przez wszystkich w pokoju.

-No co? –spytał niewinnie.

-Nic, nic. –szybko zreflektował się Neville i wrócił do lektury.

-Czekaliśmy aż ręcznik zupełnie niechcący spadnie i zobaczymy coś, na co wszyscy czekają.-odparł Seamus przyglądając się chudziutkim, zgrabnym nóżkom Harry'ego. Ten nie zważając na komentarz szybko wskoczył pod kołdrę.

-Draco Malfoy jest cholernie przystojny. –powiedział nagle Neville. Harry zaskoczony tym stwierdzeniem w myślach przytaknął mu rację, lecz nie było mu dane zatrzymać ten informacji dla siebie. –A ty, Harry? Jak sądzisz?

-Sądzę, że…tyteżjesteśprzystojny… -wymamrotał w poduszkę.

-Co proszę? –spytał uśmiechając się.

-Uważam, żetyteżjesteśprzystojny.

-Słucham? –spytał chichocząc.

-TY TEŻ JESTEŚ PRZYSTOJNY! –krzyknął niespodziewanie. Neville wytrzeszczył oczy i uśmiechnął się tak cudownie, jak nigdy. Ron, Dean i Seamus zaczęli się głośno śmiać.

-Naprawdę?

-Mhm…

-Ojeju… -zamieszał się siadając na łóżku. –A Malfoy?

-Co Malfoy?

-Czy on ci się podoba?

-No, trochę…

-Wiedziałem! –krzyknął i w samej piżamie wyskoczył z dormitorium. Zszokowany Harry puścił się biegiem za nim, nie zwracając uwagi na to, że ma na sobie same bokserki i koszulkę.

-Neville! Stój! Dokąd biegniesz?! –krzyczał przez cały Pokój Wspólny. Ten nie zwracał na niego uwagi, jedynie biegł przed siebie.

Harry krzyczał przez całe korytarze próbując dogonić przyjaciela, jednak Neville był od niego dużo szybszy i Potter po jakimś czasie został daleko w tyle.

-Neville, proszę!

Harry zauważył, że biegną do lochów. Tylko po co? Dziwne, że jeszcze nie spotkali Filcha ani pani Norris. Neville zatrzymał się przed ścianą. Zaraz. Przecież to jest…

-Zdziczała lama. –powiedział. Kawałek ściany niespodziewanie przesunął się ukazując pokój wspólny Ślizgonów…

-Slytherin. –powiedział cicho Harry. –Ale po co…

Wszyscy z domu węża zwrócili spojrzenia na nich. Niektórzy siedzieli przy biurkach coś skrobiąc, inni grali w eksplodującego durnia a nieliczni normalnie siedzieli na kanapach gawędząc.

-Gdzie jest Malfoy? –spytał Neville bez skrępowania.

-A po co ci on? –spytał Blaise przestając się obcałowywać z młodszym Ślizgonem.

-Gdzie jest Malfoy? –ponowił pytanie. Zabini lekceważącym ruchem głowy wskazał na pierwsze, drewniane drzwi po prawej. Neville znalazł się pod nimi z dwóch podskokach. Cicho zapukał.

-Proszę. –wszyscy w pokoju wspólnym usłyszeli odpowiedź Malfoy'a i z zaciekawieniem czekali na dalszy rozwój przedstawienia. Naville wskoczył do pokoju i tuż po trzaśnięciu drzwiami wydarł się na całe gardło.

-PODOBASZ SIĘ POTTY'EMU!

Spojrzenia wszystkich Ślizgonów zwróciły się do Harry'ego. Ten nie miał pojęcia, co teraz zrobić: śmiać się czy raczej płakać. Może obrócić to wszystko w żart? Albo nawrzeszczeć na Neville'a? Uciec?

Ostatnia opcja wydawała mu się najsensowniejsza. No bo co mógł zrobić? Nie wiadomo, jak zareaguje Malfoy. _Poza tym, ja się mu nie podobam… -_pomyślał z goryczą i wybiegł na korytarz. Biegł ile sił w nogach nie zważając na krzyki z obrazów. Słyszał za sobą odgłosy, ktoś poszedł za nim. Zapewne Neville.

-Wrrr… -Harry natychmiast się zatrzymał. Pani Norris stała centralnie przed nim. Odeszła szybko człapając łapami i głośno miaucząc.

Zaraz będzie tu Filch.

Harry puścił się biegiem, lecz tym razem z powrotem do lochów. Do Ślizgonów.

-Potter! –Blaise nawoływał machając do niego ręką. –Szybciej!

-Dz… Dzięki… -wydyszał wpadając na Zabiniego. Ten jakby korzystając z okazji przytrzymał go dłużej tuląc do siebie i wdychając słodkawy zapach arbuza. _Więc tak pachniał Potty... –_pomyślał- _Arbuzem… _

-Mogłeś poczekać! –od razu poczuł rękę Neville'a na ramieniu. Mocno go pociągnął w swoją stronę dając Blaise'owi do zrozumienia, że nie czas na wąchanie Złotego Chłopca.

-Po tym, co zrobiłeś?! –żachnął się siadając na podłodze. –Spędzimy noc w Slytherinie, a ja nawet butów nie wziąłem! Jest mi cholernie zimno i nieznoszę cię, Neville. –Ten natychmiast posmutniał. Harry został od razu obładowany stertą koców i poduszek oraz otoczony Ślizgonami głodnymi wrażeń. Szybko podciągnął nogi pod siebie i naciągnął na nie za dużą, szarą koszulkę.

-To prawda? –Usłyszał nad sobą niepowtarzalny głos, którego nie dało się pomylić z żadnym innym. To Draco Malfoy położył mu w tym momencie dłoń na ramieniu i obrócił go w swoją stronę kucając przy nim. Harry nawet na niego nie spojrzał.

-Pott… Harr…-Zaciął się, kiedy pomyślał o wymówieniu jego imienia. Nie pasuje do niego, powinno być słodsze, brzmieć lepiej. –Potty? –Na to określenie Chłopiec Który Przeżył uniósł lekko głowę. Draco po raz pierwszy miał okazję z tak bliska podziwiać jego drobną twarzyczkę. _Faktycznie, jego oczy są niepowtarzalnie piękne._ Wszyscy Ślizgoni wokół obserwujący tę scenę, czyli cały Slytherin, głośno wciągnęli powietrze.

-To, co mówił Neville…

-Od kiedy jesteście do siebie po imieniu? –spytał gorzko próbując zmienić temat.

-Kilka miesięcy temu byliśmy ze sobą całkiem blisko…

-Oo, czyli teraz chcesz tak po prostu ze mną być, a parę tygodni później będziesz podrywał innych motywując się tym, że byłeś z Potterem to już nikt ci się nie oprze? Już sobie to wyobrażam! '-Hej, Astoria, byłem z Potterem! -Oh, Draco, jestem twoja!'

W tym momencie Ślizgoni wciągnęli jeszcze więcej powietrza. Większość już była czerwona na twarzach, a jeden chłopak zemdlał.

-Nie, to nie tak…

-To jak?!

-Tak… -szepnął Draco i delikatnie musnął wargi Harry'ego swoimi. Ślizgonki zaczęły dziko piszczeć, z resztą Ślizgoni nie byli gorsi. Potter lekko się odsunął od Dracona, lecz po chwili odwzajemnił delikatny pocałunek.

W tym momencie Slytherin wyglądał jak nigdy: na środku siedziała dwójka zakochanych chłopców a wokół tańczył cały Slytherin z Nevillem krzycząc, że Potty jest gejem i przez to jest jeszcze słodszy… W każdym razie impreza była do białego rana i to, że następnego dnia i Ślizgoni i Gryfoni zaczynali eliksirami nie było przyjmowane do wiadomości. Dom Węża najwyraźniej był przygotowany na ewentualną imprezę i po chwili na stołach w Pokoju Wspólnym pojawiło się wiele napojów procentowych. Ślizgoni nie cackali się z Piwem Kremowym, od razu stawiali głównie na Ognistą Whiskey.


End file.
